A display apparatus configured so as to scan a direct-under type lighting device in synchronization with scanning of a transmissive-type display device such as a liquid crystal display panel to sequentially switch between a light-emitting area and a non-light emitting area is known by, for example, JP-A-2000-321551 (Patent Document 1). When such display apparatus is used, it is possible to reduce blur in moving pictures in a hold-type drive display device to thereby improve display quality of moving pictures.